Truth or Dare
by bloodsucking vampire girl
Summary: "How the hell did this happen again? Oh yeah...Adrian." Rose and her friends all end up playing truth or dare. Let the chaos begin!
1. Blackmail

How the hell did this happen again? Oh yeah...Adrian.

I'm starting to regret agreeing to it. I mean, I'm no idiot. But only an idiot would make a deal with Adrian Ivashkov of all people.

You see it all started out earlier this day. I'd been going over some of the new, kick-ass moves that Dimitri had taught me (and, though I'd never admit it, daydreaming about how he had looked while performing those moves) when Adrian had come up to me.

"Hey Rose" he'd said. "Wanna play truth or dare?"

Here's a quick warning for you: When you hear those words come out of his mouth never _ever_ agree to them.

I followed this very smart advice and declined.

"Piss of you idiot I've got better things to do than look at your face."

Maybe I could have been a bit nicer but Adrian had interrupted a very nice fantasy! I hoped he would get the message and leave.

I should have known that, with Adrian Ivashkov, this was not possible.

"Pleeeeeeeeease Rose!" Adrian whined. "You don't understaaaaaaaaaaand!"

"Go away!" I ground out. Adrian continued to moan and wail until I thought my brain would explode.

"What can I do to make you go away!" I yelled. Adrian smirked.

"Play truth or dare."

He ended up with quite a few bruises after that and I ended up with quite a few detentions.

But anyway - on with the story. How did I, who was firmly set on the idea of not playing get wheedled into doing it? Well it's simple.

If anyone bribes me by saying 'do this and you'll never be stalked by Adrian Ivashkov again' you'd immediently say yes. Well that's what Adrian offered me - and that's what I (quite eagerly) agreed to.

Now before you go on a 'Rose what were you thinking' rant, look at it from my point of view. My brain was already pretty messed up from having to listen to Adrian's annoying yapping for hours. When he offered me a way to get rid of him I said yes because, well, at that point I was desperate.

And so that is how I ended up in Adrian's bedroom, waiting for the moment when the torture would begin.

At least I wasn't in this alone. Lissa was there, as was Christian and Eddie. I had no idea how Adrian had convinced them to play - though I had a feeling that Christian and Lissa's presence was due to a few threats relating to the Church Attic (after all, with Christian muttering out loud like that people were bound to pick things up.)

Adrian still hadn't entered the room. Maybe he had forgotten? That was almost to good to be true.

And as you know, things that are too good to be true rarely happen. At that very moment the lights in the room went of.

"Hello my minions" chuckled the voice I despised. And then a flash light went off and the swivel chair at the far end of the room slowly spun around.

Adrian sat on the chair, stroking an empty vodka bottle in his lap.

He let out some maniac laughter that made my stomach turn over. Oh god, why did he have to do and add to the torture?

"Are you ready for the games to begin?" Adrian questioned, trying to sound mysterious.

"Stop" Eddie complained. "Dude, just stop."

Adrian scowled.

"You're meant to answer 'yes' and then I-"

Adrian's voice cut of abruptly as he dropped the flashlight. The room plunged into darkness.

"Oh shit!" Adrian complained and you could hear a rummaging noise as he searched for it.

"There we go" Adrian said, turning the flash light back on.

"Can't you just turn the light on?" Lissa asked.

"This makes a better effect" Adrian replied. "Now everybody sit back as I go over the instructions for the game."

Groans could be heard from every occupant in the room other than Adrian.

"I have hear a sheet of paper. Which holds...drum role please."

No one complied.

"The instructions!" Adrian said then paused as if he expected some sort of extraordinary applause.

Once again no one complied.

"Well then" Adrian continued. "I will read the instructions out to you."

He cleared his throat.

He then paused.

"Wait, hold it for a sec - how about I read the instructions first?"

He pulled out another sheet of paper.

"Alright, so - each of you will receive a sheet of paper and you need to write one dare for each person in the room. Everyone will end up with five dares each. For each one you complete you will receive one point. The person with the most points in the room wins."

"What do we win?" I asked him. Not that I really cared but I was a bit curious...

"Well, if you win then I won't stalk you anymore" Adrian replied.

"You told me that if I played your lousy game then you'd stop stalking me" I pointed out. Adrian stared at me for a moment.

"Yeah well I didn't _promise" _he retorted, childishly. "And besides, this time it's all pretty and written on paper. See?"

He pulled out another piece of paper and held it in front of me. Indeed, the paper had printed writing that said 'I hear by pledge that if Rosemarie Hathaway wins the Truth or Dare games then I, Adrian Ivashkov will stop stalking her.'

I stared.

"Um...that's...nice."

"Yeah" Adrian said, nodding eagerly. "And if I win then you need to go out with me on a date!"

"No" I said.

"Yes" Adrian replied. "See it's all pretty a written down just like my promise to you!"

He showed me the paper again. There was a piece of writing that said: 'I, Rose Hathaway, hear by pledge to go on a date with the very hot and sexy Adrian Ivashkov if I lose the Truth or Dare games.'

I stared for a moment.

"What do we win?" Christian questioned.

Adrian stared at him for a moment.

"Who says you'll win anything?" he questioned. Christian glared.

"Well what if you or Rose aren't the winners?" he retorted.

"That's not likely fire boy" Adrian replied. "Me and Rose are bound to win."

Christian scoffed.

"So...lets begin!" Adrian announced, cheerfully. Groans erupted around the room.

This really was hell.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hope you liked the first chapter.**

**Xoxo - Nat**


	2. The Dares

I stared at my paper in satisfaction.

I still wasn't happy about this but I was VERY pleased about the dares I'd come up with. Especially Adrian's - I'd be laughing my head of when he did this dare.

I felt slightly guilty about Lissa's dare but I couldn't resist. Eddie's was definitly going to be hilarious and Christian's was probably the best of them all. I only hoped that I could get a chance to witness it.

Boy, was I creative!

I walked to the middle of the room where the others were sitting. It was obvious that they had finished coming up with their dares long before.

"Alright" Adrian said, attempting to sound sophisticated and failing dreadfully. "We will go around in a circle and tel one of our dares to the person next to us. We will continuously do this until all our dares are gone."

"I thought we were spinning a bottle" Christian said, raising one eyebrow. What the hell? When had Christian learned the cool eyebrow trick? "You certainly have enough empty bottles in here for us to use."

"The bottle thing is lame" Adrian replied. "This is cooler."

"If you say so" Eddie replied, raising one eyebrow. WHAT. THE. HELL. I always thought that was Dimitri's trick! Did everyone know that trick but me? How unfair was that?

"So" Adrian said. "You start Christian."

Christian quirked one eyebrow again. I felt my facial muscles twitching. God, was he just doing it to annoy me?

"Sure thing" he replied. He turned to the person next to him - Eddie.

"Well Eddie" he said, looking down at his list. "You need to act like a Harry Potter fanatic for the day."

Eddie blinked.

"That's all?" he questioned, disbelieving. Christian huffed.

"Of course not! When I say fanatic I mean FANATIC. You are in love with the Harry Potter series. Your so in love with it you believe it is real! It's all you can talk about! You dress like them, talk like them, fight like them, eat like them and most importantly you BELIEVE IN MAGIC!"

We all stared at him. Eddie's face had taken a horrified expression.

Adrian coughed, breaking the silence.

"Uhh...Eddie? You're next."

Eddie turned to face Adrian.

Adrian blinked.

"You got me?" he questioned, grinning. "Awesome! I got the mild, loser guy to dare me! This is gonna be a piece of cake!"

"You have to give up alcohol for one entire day."

Adrian's smile vanished.

"W-what?" he stuttered. "I can't do that! I'll die without my precious vodka!"

Eddie hummed merrily.

"You're evil" Adrian hissed. He turned to face me, still scowling. I gulped. Wonderful. Of all the people to dare me it had to be Adrian; I'll bet you a million bucks he planned this!

"Walk into a staff meeting in the staff lounge and claim to be Belikov's 'long lost' daughter" Adrian said.

I stared at him in horror.

"I can't do that!" I snapped.

"Aww! Is Rose afraid of the big bad guardian?" Christian cooed.

"Shut up!" I yelled. Oh god, I couldn't do it! No, no way! Dimitri...what would he say? I couldn't risk it!

But a dare was a dare. I glared at Adrian. He always ruined everything. Bastard! I'd make sure that once this was over he;d never have that stupid smirk on his face again!

I breathed through my nose and turned to face Lissa. I stared into her curious green eyes and felt a tinge of guilt. I hoped she wouldn't hate me too much for this...

"Whenever someone asks you a question act all paranoid over the church attic."

Lissa's eyes widened. Christian let out a choking noise. Adrian and Eddie looked on in confusion.

"What?" yelled Adrian. "What sort of stupid dare is that? You know Rose - just 'cause she's your best friend doesn't mean you have to go easy on her!"

"She's not going easy on me" Lissa snapped. "Trust me she isn't."

I winced.

"Well then whatever. Let the games begin" I couldn't help but notice that he sounded slightly less enthusiastic. This made me much happier.

On our way out the door I leaned over to Lissa and whispered:

"I'm sorry Liss."

Lissa sighed.

"It's fine. A dare is a dare right? Let me just get this over and done with."

She shot me a smile and walked out the door.

I turned to the front of the room and took a deep breath.

It was time for this hell that Adrian had created to officially begin.

Not.

The second I was out the door we were all called back in.

"I caught this loser trying to escape without being given a dare" Adrian announced, holding an annoyed Christian by the collar.

"No one gave me a bloody dare!" Christian snapped.

"Yeah whatever Emo-Boy" Adrian replied. "You just keep saying that."

"Well then I guess I'll give him a dare..." Lissa started but Adrian cut her off.

"You? No way! He's your boyfriend - you'd probably tell him to make out with you for 24 hours or something..."

..." Dress up as a girl for the upcoming Royal Moroi Dinner and go as Jesse Zeklos' date."

We all stared at Lissa.

After a long moment Eddie let out a low whistle.

"Geeze Liss. We didn't know you had it in you" he stated.

Lissa smiled. Her eyes flickered towards Christian and she laughed at his horrified look.

I laughed too. The expression really was comical.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...

...Then I remembered my dare. Pretend to be Dimitri's long lost daughter...in front of all the teachers...

You know what? I really, really, REALLY hate this game.

**AN:**

**Hope you enjoyed that. Anymore ideas for dares, I'd really appreciate them!**

**Review!**


	3. I Heart Muggles

**Eddie's POV**

This is going to be torture. Utter torture.

I cannot believe I got dared to do this.

I mean I don't even like Harry Potter for god sake! Sure I read the books and watched the movies but I sure as hell am NOT obsessed with them! But now I need to act like I am for the day.

God, I'm never going to live this down.

I walked into my dormitory. I hadn't had a chance to properly dress this morning. I'd been sleeping in (our morning classes had been cancelled due to some reason - I hadn't really been paying attention) when Adrian had barged in and dragged me out of bed.

Which, of course, had been the beginning of all this torture.

As soon as I stepped into the room I groaned. On the floor, right in front of the door was a bright pink shirt that said I Heart Muggles. Next to it was a note, written in horribly messy handwriting (I'm certain it's Adrian's) that said 'Wear it!'

I groaned again, knowing there was no way to go against this. Sighing I pulled the shirt on as well as a pair of jeans and made my way to my first class.

When I got there I realised that lessons had long begun. I groaned for the third time that morning. Here was yet another thing to ruin my day.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" the teacher (Stan - oh God, why were you torturing me so?). I opened the door and walked into the classroom.

The class all grew silent though there were a few snickers. I even heard a whisper of "what the hell is he wearing?"

"Sorry I'm late" I muttered. Then remembering the dare: "Professor."

Everyone gazed at me in confusion. Stan raised one eyebrow.

"Mr. Castile" Stan said, slowly. "I am not a Professor, nor do I _want _to be."

I blushed.

"Sorry sir" I mumbled. I walked to the back of the classroom.

"Why are you dressed that way?" Meredith asked me once I had sat down.

"Read the shirt. It should give you enough of an answer" I answered.

Meredith raised one eyebrow.

The class seemed to go on forever. It was times like this when I especially missed Mason. Class never used to be boring with him around.

"Mr. Castille?" Stan said.

My head jerked up.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I asked you a question" Stan replied. Well, here goes.

"The Draught of Living Death" I said.

Stan blinked.

"...What?"

"The Draught of Living Death" I repeated, brightly. "That is the answer, isn't it?"

Stan stared at me for a long moment.

"Detention" he said and then went to the front of the room.

I sighed.

* * *

"Eddie..."

I looked up to see Meredith walking towards me.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Why do you keep using phrases from Harry Potter?"

"What?" I said, trying to sound innocent. She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh you know - Professor. The Draught of Living Death. _I heart muggles!"_

"Well I do" I said, cheerfully.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Jeez. I had forgotten that Meredith had a worse temper than Rose when someone riled her up.

Which is why I was now terrified for my life. But I had to complete the stupid dare...which meant having to act like a Harry Potter fanatic for the day.

"You wanna know what's wrong?" I said, feinting anger.

"What?" Meredith asked, startled by my abrupt mood change.

"The fact that Harry marries Ginny!"

"..."

"What?" Meredith gaped at me.

"Yeah that's right! What the hell was J.K Rowling thinking? Harry and Ginny Weasley? That's a spell for disaster!"

"It is?" Meredith still seemed shocked.

"YES!" Alright, maybe I was getting too into this..."Harry doesn't belong with Ginny! He belongs with...um..."

Oh crap. It had been so long since I had read Harry Potter. Names, names, names...

"Draco Malfoy!"

Meredith blinked.

"Huh?"

"Yeah that's right! They belong together! Their...Drarry!"

Yeah...or at least I think that was what they called the pairing. My little cousin (a fanfiction obsessed dweeb) had mentioned it to me on the holidays.

"Drarry?" Meredith's jaw had fallen open even more - if that was even possible.

"Yeah!" I yelled. Oh god - I hadn't realised I had been gathering a crowd. They were all staring at me and whispering that 'Castile had finally lost it.'

Well, I couldn't stop now. I wondered how long I had to keep this up for...they had said a day but they weren't that cruel...right?

"You know what else pisses me off?" I continued.

"WHAT?" yelled someone from the crowd.

"The fact that Hermione started an Elf Rights group but not a...not a...not a vampire rights group!"

They all stared at me.

"Yeah that's right! What gives her any right to obsess over house elves but forget about those poor vampires?"

More stares.

"And you know what is absolutley INFURIATING?"

"WHAT?"

"Shut up you dork" muttered someone from the crowd. The person who had screamed mumbled something a slunk to the back of the crowd.

"The fact that Rowling KILLS SIRIUS! I MEAN WHAT GIVES HER ANY RIGHT? HOW DARE SHE? HOW DARE SHE? HOW DARE SHE? SIRIUS IS THE MOST AMAZING CHARACTER EVER AND ROWLING WENT AND _KILLED HIM!"_

I had climbed onto a table in my mock outrage (although I was a bit worried about why 'mock outrage' would seem so real) and was waving my arms in the air.

"AND TO MAKE THINGS WORSE SHE KILLED OF REMUS TOO! I MEAN, WHATS SHE GOT AGAINST THE MARAUDERS?"

**"YEAH!"**

**"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP DORK!"**

"Sorry."

"AND WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING NAMING HARRY'S SON 'ALBUS SEVERUS.' IS SHE MAD? I BET IT WAS ALL GINNY WEASLEYS IDEA - SHE CORRUPTED HARRY'S MIND! I ALWAYS KNEW HARRY DIDN'T BELONG WITH HER - DIDN'T I TELL YOU MEREDITH?

"Mr. Castille get off the table and come with me."

I shut my mouth and looked over at Alberta who was glaring at me.

I gulped.

"Yes Ma'am" I replied, clambering of the table and hurrying after her.

"I can't believe he actually did it."

My head snapped up. I groaned. Adrian was in the crowd with Christian. And it seemed as if the two had witnessed everything.

Wonderful. Just wonderful. Could this day get any better?

"Still got the rest of the day to go" Christian whispered when I passed by.

Well it looked like it could.


	4. But I'm Dying!

**AN:**

**Before you start this chapter I want to warn you that I messed something up badly. The original dare for Adrian was "Pretend to be flamboyantly gay for the day and make a move on at least five boys." However, I got this mixed up with another dare I had prepared for him and only realised it once I had completed this chapter.**

**I've gone back and fixed up my mistake in the previous chapter. The other dare will be coming later - I promise! For now, I hope this chapter is worth it.**

**

* * *

**

**Adrian's POV**

I moaned and clutched my stomach. I felt cold sweat drip down my pale sweat.

I was dying.

I let out a moaning sob and used my hands to crawl down the cold floors towards my destination.

I let out another sob. I didn't want to die.

I was too young to die! To amazing to die! To goddamn pretty to die!

Why did it have to be me and not someone who wasn't as amazing as me? Like...Dimitri Belikov!

I scowled. The stupid Russian Guadrian Bastard would be so happy to find out I was dying. He would probably propose to Rose on his funeral or something like that.

I let out a roar of rage. Damn him! Damn Belikov to the pits of hell! Rose was mine, goddammit!

I shrieked in rage and bashed one fist on the floor. I then immediately let out a whimper and cradled my sore hand. I scowled. Usually I would have been able to bash my fist through the floor (despite what everyone said, it was true!) but today I had a good excuse. After all, I _was_ dying.

Finally he made it to my destination. Taking a shuddering breath I reached out and opened the door which led to the school gym. The place where the Dhampir Novice's trained.

I opened the door.

Immediately many sets of eyes turned to stare at me. Alberta looked annoyed.

"What on Earth are you doing here Mr. Ivashkov?" she demanded. Her gaze softened slightly when she saw his position on the floor. "And are you alright?"

I heard a noise that sounded distinctly like a groan come from my left. It sounded like Rose.

"I'm dying" I whimpered, shooting her a puppy dog look. "I need to say a few last words to my precious lover before I die."

"I AM _NOT _YOUR PRECIOUS LOVER!"

_"_Rose!" I whimpered.

Alberta stared at me in concern.

"He's faking!" yelled Rose.

"I am not" I retorted.

"Are too!" Rose shot back, shooting me that sexy glare of hers. "Unless of course you actually think that not drinking alcohol for a day is going to kill you."

I froze.

"Who say it has anything to do with the alcohol?" I demanded. Rose huffed.

"It's pretty damn obvious!" she snapped. The entire class was watching with unabashed interest. Alberta was looking on, amused.

"Rose, I know you don't want to admit the horrible truth..." I started.

"I'd prefer if your reason was the truth and you _were _dying" she muttered.

"...I am dying. You see...the lack of alcohol has finally gotten to me. I cannot stand to be apart from my best friend for so long..."

"Wow, you do have a miserable life" somebody commented from the curious crowd of novice's.

I ignored them.

"So there is something I must do before I leave this world for good."

"Stop being so over dramatic and get out" Rose sighed.

I crawled forward. She backed away.

"Rose...if I die then Russian Arsehole will probably propose to you on my funeral!" I wailed. Rose froze.

"I...I have no idea what you talking about!" she spluttered, her eyes darting from side to side.

"So I cannot give him the chance to do that" I continued.

"I'm telling you I don't know what your talking about! I don't even know any Russian's for godsake!"

"What about Guardian Belikov?" Alberta commented.

"D-Dimitri's a Russian? Oh wow - who would have guessed" Rose laughed, weakly.

I frowned.

"Would you all be quiet for a minute?" I grumbled. God, this was annoying. I was dying! I didn't have forever to do this!

"Rose...I have to ask you something and I sincerely hope you will agree." I took a deep breath.

* * *

Later on I'll admit that I had never felt so much pain in my life. When the pain had finally faded I realised that my entire lower section felt numb.

"Boy, Hathaway did a number on you" commented a voice above me. I moaned.

"Go away. Let me drown in my misery" I wailed.

"Sure thing" said the voice.

I was then left alone in the corridor where Rose had previously chucked me. For some strange reason no one - not even Alberta - had objected.

I moved slightly. Oh god, that hurt. It seemed the numbness had faded back into the former agony.

"Adrian? What are you doing?" I looked up. Oh - it was Lissa.

"Nothing" I grumbled. Then: "Hey Lissa...do you think you could heal something for me?"

Lissa quirked one eyebrow.

"I'm kind of in a rush - I need to get something out of my room and then get back to class real quick...but I suppose I could..."

"Thanks" I sighed in relief.

"Alright then...where abouts?" she asked. I tapped the area that was hurting. There was a pause. I looked up. Lissa was staring at me in disbelief.

"Lissa...?"

"You know what, look at the time! I really have to go...see you!"

Lissa was then hurrying off down the corridor, first walking, then walking faster, then jogging then full-out running.

I frowned.

"Whats up with her?" I muttered.

I shifted slightly.

I Then moaned in agony.

"I don't understand why Rose was so mad...all I did was propose to her..."

* * *

**AN:**

**I hope you enjoyed that. It was fun to write!**

**Please review, I always love to hear your opinions! Also, check out my new fic 'The Reincarnate.'**

**XOXO - Natalie**


	5. Your Daughter

**Rose's POV**

I made my way to the staff lounge, dread forming in my gut.

Time had passed way too quickly. It was lunchtime now and the meeting would be starting any minute. I would now have to go inside and confront Dimitri.

Let me tell you I was _not _looking forward too it.

"Rose?"

I turned around to see Lissa staring at me.

"Hey Liss!" I greeted in a slightly strained voice. She seemed to understand because she shot me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure you'll do fine" she said, comfortingly.

I sighed.

"Yeah...how are you doing with your dare?" I was eager to change the subject.

"What - what are you talking about? I haven't been in the church attic for...for...well I've never been in there in my life!" Lissa said in a falsely-paranoid voice. Then: "And I'm doing fine. I haven't really been asked many questions...yet."

"Really? Lucky you" I muttered.

"Yes really! I've never been in the Church Attic in my life, I'm telling you!" Lissa wailed. "And yes, it hasn't been so bad."

Trust me this was really weird.

"I - I've got to go" I said, my voice quivering slightly. Lissa sighed.

"Rose if you really like I could come with you?" she suggested. "For moral support."

I beamed.

"Really? That would be great!" I said, smiling widely. It _would _be great - having my best friend there would make me feel slightly better.

Lissa grinned.

"Then let's go."

On our way there we came across a truly shocking site. I mean sure Eddie had a dare to complete...but I couldn't help but think he was taking things a little bit far.

He was marching down the hallway, dressed in fake wizard robes (made out of a bright pink bed sheet) and followed by a crowd of people holding signs and shouting the oddest statements such as:

"HARRY AND GINNY AREN'T MEANT TO BE TOGETHER - WE DEMAND A REWRITE OF THE EPILOGUE!"

"I LOOOOOOOOVE MUGGLES!"

"HARRY POTTER RULES!"

"DRARRY FOREVER DUDES!"

As Eddie marched past us he stopped and pressed something into my hands.

"Hope to see you soon" he said, cheerfully and marched off, chanting loudly.

I looked down at my paper. On it was a crudely drawn image of a lion, a eagle, a badger and a snake and above it said:

'JOIN THE CLUB! SPEAK TO EDDIE CASTILE FOR FURTHER INFORMATION!'

Lissa and I stared.

"Um...he's taking this a bit far isn't he?" Lissa asked, hesitantly.

"I suppose" I replied. "But...he is supposed to act like a fanatic of the series right? So he needs to make it over the top."

"I don't even know where the Church attic is!" Lissa wailed, causing a few passers-by to stare. "Yeah, I suppose your right" she added after her little outburst.

The two of us then continued to the Staff Lounge.

When we got there we opened the door and stepped inside without bothering to knock.

Everyone looked up when we walked in. I gulped when I spotted Dimitri.

"Ms. Hathaway? Ms. Dragomir? What on earth are you doing here?" Kirova asked.

I opened my mouth to answer but Lissa's horrified yell cut me off.

"What about the church attic? Who told you that? It's all lies I tell you - lies!"

There was a pause as everyone stared at her. She blushed.

"Ahh...continue" she mumbled.

"Right" I muttered and then walked up to Dimitri, my heart thudding in my chest.

Dimitri narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Rose...what is it?" he asked.

I smiled, looking strained.

"Well..." I started.

"Yes?"

"Um..."

"Ms. Hathaway just spit it out already!" spat Stan from nearby. I gulped - oh joy. I'd forgotten I'd had an audience.

Better get this over and done with.

"Dimitri I am your long-lost daughter."

And then I made a run for it.

Of course I didn't get very far because Kirova reached out and grabbed me before I reached the door.

"Ms. Hathaway what are you on about?" she demanded.

I sighed.

"Dimitri is my father. I am his daughter" I said.

There was a pause.

"Rose..." that was Dimitri. He sounded annoyed.

"Don't be ridiculous" and that was Alberta, sounding terribly exasperated.

"I'm not. It's true" I protested.

"Dimitri is too young to have a daughter your age" she replied.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Not true" I snapped. "It's possible. He had me when he was...seven" the last bit was said weakly.

Dimitri let out a low groan.

"Rose...will you please leave?" he asked. I could almost here a begging tone in his voice.

"But I'm your daughter!" I wailed.

"ROSE!" Wow. Dimitri was mad.

I then gulped and re-winded that thought - _Dimitri was mad!_

I really, really hated it when he was mad.

"I'll...go then" I mumbled. I couldn't help but add: "Since you obviously don't believe me."

I made my way to the door, trying to hide my flaming red cheeks.

Before I made it outside I heard Kirova address Lissa.

"Ms. Dragomir...why did you come here for?"

"What about the church attic? I already told you not to believe whoever told you! They sold you false information!"

She then hurried out the door, dragging me along with her.

Once we were outside we took deep breaths, trying to calm ourselves.

Once we had accomplished this we leaned against the wall and stared at each other for a moment.

"I hate Adrian" we said at the exact same time.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any requests for things you want to see in future chapters then feel free to tell me.**

**Review Please!**

**XOXO - Natalie**


	6. There's No Such Thing!

**Lissa's POV**

I walked out of the classroom feeling relieved. I had managed to survive the morning without being asked a single question - therefore not having to respond with paranoid ramblings related to the church attic.

However, the fact that I hadn't been asked any questions so far hadn't calmed me in the least. I knew that the questions could come at any moment and that scared me.

So, unable to take it any longer I had asked the teacher whether I could get something out of my room.

I had then hurried out before she could ask me what it was.

As I made my way down the corridor I heard an odd moaning noise. Curious, I made my way forward and raised my eyebrows at what I saw.

"Adrian? What are you doing?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Nothing" he grumbled. I raised my eyebrows higher - it sure didn't seem like nothing.

This was confirmed when he said: "Hey Lissa...do you think you could heal something for me?"

I quirked my eyebrows.

"I'm kind of in a rush - I need to get something out of my room and then get back to class real quick...but I suppose I could..."

"Thanks" Adrian said, sighing in relief. I blinked - it must have been really bad if he was reacting to it like this.

"Alright - where abouts?" I asked. He tapped the area that was hurting him.

I blanched.

A look of disbelief mingled with disgust crossed my face. Adrian looked up.

"Lissa...?"

"You know what, look at the time! I really have to go...see you!"

I hurried down the corridor first walking, then walking faster, then jogging then full-out running.

Once I had gotten away I leaned against the wall and struggled to catch my breath.

Oh God. Just the thought of touching Adrian in _that _area made me shudder.

* * *

My first series of questions had arrived.

By the teachers of all people.

It had been horrible. I had simply been following Rose to give her moral support for her dare when they had quizzed me.

Maybe I'd gone a bit over board - but I had honestly freaked out.

I sighed. Maybe I should have turned the paranoia down a notch.

Oh well. It was too late to do anything about that now.

The bell rang signalling that lunch was over. It was time for my next class.

I silently prayed that no one would ask me any questions as I made my way to class.

* * *

The first minute into the lesson and my prayers proved to be futile.

"Hey Lissa" greeted Camille, taking a seat to the left of me.

"Hey Camile" I greeted. _'Stay the hell away from me' _I silently thought.

"Hey Lissa." Oh God, it was Jesse.

"Hey Jesse." _'You too...just stay away...'_

"Hey Lissa." Ralph - why?

"Hey Ralph." _'...Far, far away...'_

"So Lissa" Camile said, too cheerily for my liking. "How was your day?"

And so it began.

"Who told you that?" I snarled, inwardly cringing. Camile raised one eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I've never been in the Church Attic!"

There was a pause.

"No one said anything about the church attic" Jesse said, slowly.

"Oh" was all I said.

After that it was relative silence. The teacher came in, marked the role, gave us our work...then...

"Ms. Dragomir give me the answer to question twenty five."

Would the torture never cease?

"Church Attic" I snarled. Then: "WHERE DID YOU GET THE INFORMATION FROM? WHO GAVE IT TO YOU? WHO? WHO?"

Maybe that had been a little over done.

"Ms. Dragomir!" the teacher looked furious. "What are you on about?"

Why oh why?

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!"

"Ms. Dragomir!" the teacher snapped. "I do know what I'm talking about, thank you very much. Do you know what _your _talking about?"

"THERE'S...THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS CHURCH ATTICS!"

Everyone in the class was now staring at me. Me. The usually quiet little princess who had now gone spastic.

Wonderful. Just wonderful.

"Ms. Dragomir you will be quiet!" snapped the teacher. "Now I want you to tell me exactly what you were yelling about!"

Well that wasn't exactly a question...

"Well? What was it?"

Someone really, really hates me.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IN CHURCH ATTICS!"

"Ms. Dragomir -"

"DON'T BELIEVE, DON'T BELIEVE, DON'T BELIEVE -"

"MS. DRAGOMIR! - go outside right now!"

"Yes Ms" I hurriedly made my way outside, trying to avoid looking at anyone. Jesse tugged on my sleeve before I could leave and, sighing, I spun around to face him.

"What's up with you and church attics?" he asked.

I've said this before and I'll say it again - why?

"I TOLD YOU THERE NEVER WAS A CHURCH ATTIC!"

* * *

**AN:**

**So...what did you think about the chapter? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Also...if you have any ideas for future dares or things you want to see happening in the next few chapters feel free to tell me! Any ideas you give me, I will make sure to give you full credit for them!**

**XOXO - Nat **


	7. Kristen Oz

**Christian's POV**

I'd spent most of the day laughing my head off.

After all, lucky me, I didn't have to do my dare until the evening. So I got to spend the entire day, eagerly watching the others do their dares.

Eddie's had been the best. I still couldn't get a hold of myself after watching him act like a Harry Potter-obsessed maniac.

However, I was no longer laughing; because it was time for my dare to start - and I was going to die of embarrassment.

I also needed to catch Jesse's attention and become his 'date.'

I honestly didn't know what was worse; dressing up as a girl or having Jesse as a date.

Scowling darkly, I straightened down the dress that Lissa had dropped off for me about an hour ago. She had seemed very paranoid - her eyes had been flickering from side to side and she had been whispering 'no more questions' under her breath.

I peered at the mirror and barely held back a groan. The dress was sky blue and matched my eyes (ugh) and I had a matching pair of heals. On my head was a platinum blond wig that fell in small ringlets down my back.

Double ugh.

Before Lissa had delivered the dress, Rose had come in and done my makeup. She'd put so much that I could barely recognize myself - although I suppose that was a good thing. Don't need any more nightmares than necessary.

Without another word - or rather, shudder - I made my way out of the room and towards the main hall where the night would be taking place.

Walking in I spotted Lissa, dressed in a jade-green dress, sitting on the end of one of the tables. I made my way over but she caught my eye and made a head gesture to the other side of the hall. Confused I turned around - and groaned.

Jesse. I had forgotten about him.

Sighing, I made my way over to where he was sitting. Beside him sat Ralf - wow my day just kept getting better.

Jesse looked up and grinned.

"Hey beautiful" he said in what I think was supposed to be a flirtatious voice.

I shuddered.

"Hey is something wrong?" Ralf asked in that annoying, grunting voice of his. "You shuddered."

No duh Einstein.

"I'm just...cold" I replied, slowly. Hmm...putting on a female voice was harder than I originally thought. I was aiming for a high pitched sort of thing...though I doubted that it sounded very attractive.

But then, from the look on Jesse's face, I'm pretty sure he disagreed with me.

I shuddered again.

"Oh hey...you can take my jacket." Jesse removed the bulky, leather thing (god, I wouldn't be seen dead in that) and slid it around my shoulders.

This time I held back my shudder. After all, look where it had gotten me before.

"Thanks." _'Get this the hell of me...'_

"So...I haven't seen you around" Jesse slid closer to me. I hope I was being inconspicious when I slid in the opposite direction.

"I'm new." I continued to slide as he continued to slide closer.

"Oh really? What's your name?" _Slide, slide..._

"Uhh...Kristen. Kristen...Oz..." _Slide, slide..._

"Oh really? That's a pretty name. I'm Jesse Zeklos...I'm from _the _Zeklos family!"

_No shit._

"Yeah that's great." _Slide, slide...AHHH!_

I yelped as I slid a bit too much and fell flat on my ass.

"Hey, you okay?" Jesse slid his arms around my waist to help me up. I mentally let out a wail of despair.

Then the doors of hall banged open. This caused enough of a distraction for me to untangle myself from Jesse's embrace.

_"WE DEMAND A REWRITE OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES!"_

Hmm...could you guess who that was?

Eddie had changed the makeshift robes he had previously been wearing. He was now wearing rainbow coloured ones (once again, made out of a bedsheet) with stars, hearts, butterfly's and spirals scribbled on in pink crayon.

Eddie marched up to where Kirova was sitting and banged his fist on the table.

"Professor Kirova, ma'am..."

"I'm not a Professor" Kirova snapped. Guardian Belikov and Stan walked up to where they were and dragged Eddie off.

"But...please ma'am...we need some funds to protest a rewrite of the Harry Potter series which need many things changed such as..."

Eddie was dragged out and the doors of the hall shut with a loud 'bang.'

Hmm...that was worrisome. Was Eddie just getting into his part of was he serious gone in the head?

"Hey...that was weird."

Ralf...you guessed correctly.

"Yeah it was."

And that was Jesse! Now we had two idiots! Hip, hip, hooray!

"What do you think Kristen?"

Hm...why was he calling me...? Or right!

"I think it was very weird."

Oh God I was agreeing with the idiots.

I needed to get out fast before my mind became permanently damaged.

"Ugh...I need to use the loo" I said, quickly. Jesse smiled.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" he asked in an attempted suave voice - the keyword being 'attempted.'

_'NO!' _"That's...fine..."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

I left before he could question me any longer.

* * *

There is only so long you can stay in the toilet without getting odd looks. I had managed for about half an hour before grudgingly going back to the table.

Jesse was waiting for me (eagerly, from the look on his face) and waved me over as soon as he caught site of me.

"You took a long time" he commented. I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Bad diarrhea."

_God dammit._

"Cool." I stared at Ralf in disbelief.

"So...want some dinner?" Jesse didn't even wait for me to say yes before serving a large plate for me. I gritted my teeth in annoyance (he had missed all my favourites and gone for all the foods I hated) and munched, sulkily, on a brussel sprout.

I hated this so, so much.

This feeling only intensified when I spotted that mindless idiot Aaron speaking to Lissa - probably trying to make a move on her.

He then looked up, spotted me and walked over. For a moment I panicked, thinking that he had seen me for what I truly was.

Then...

"Hey there - I'm Aaron. And you are?" He shot me a very toothy grin - which I think was an attempted flirtatious smile.

Save me.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hope you liked it. Sorry it took me so long to update.**

**The next chapter, the gang will be getting back together for the next round of dares. Please give me some ideas!**

**Review please!**

**XOXO - Nat!**


	8. Round Two Begins

**Rose's POV**

The first round of dares was finished; the first round of torture was finished.

Now on to round two - God save me.

We were all gathered back in Adrian's room; well, all of us except for Eddie. What was wrong with that boy anyway? The last I had seen him he had been shoving a jar in front of my face, demanding for funds so that he could get a 'Harry Potter rewrite' or something like that.

"Wheres Eddie?" Lissa asked. She sounded relieved; probably about the fact that she didn't have to do the whole church attic thing anymore.

"Eddie's not playing anymore" Adrian stated, matter-off-factually.

"What? What did Castile do to get so lucky?" Christian demanded.

"Well let's just say...the dare...did things to him" Adrian replied, slowly. "Permanent...things."

The four of us bowed our heads for a moment, knowing what he was talking about - the dark side (or rather 'the Harry Potter side') had claimed Eddie.

"Well then, next round of dares!" Adrian announced, cheerfully.

Christian, Lissa and I groaned.

"You all got your papers?" Adrian asked. We pulled our papers out of our pockets.

"Alright then - let's begin."

We sat in a circle. I was next to Christian, he was next to Adrian, Adrian was next to Lissa and Lissa was next to me.

I turned to Christian.

"I dare you to dress back up as 'Kristen' and go on a date with Aaron" I said, smirking. I had heard about the whole 'Aaron/Christian/Jesse' fiasco from Lissa. "Then, while on your date you need to flirt with Jesse - and the dare will only end when they get into a fist fight over you."

I smirked. I felt proud that I had brought that look of horror to his face.

"Y-y-you...I really hate you" Christian whispered, after stumbling over the first word.

"Hate you too" I replied, cheerfully. Christian, still scowling, turned to Adrian.

"I dare you too act flamboyantly gay for the day, dress up as so, and flirt with at least five boys - and get them to kiss you" he said. Adrian paled.

"What is it with everyone and flirting?" Lissa whispered.

"You can't do that!" Adrian exclaimed. "My poor reputation - haven't I suffered enough from that last dare?"

"You started this stupid game!" I snapped, still sore about the 'daughter of Dimitri' dare he had given me last time. "It's your own fault!"

Adrian scowled.

"What ever - it'll be worth it in the end."

"Not if I win" I mumbled, narrowing my eyes in determination.

Adrian turned to Lissa.

"I dare you to dress up as a strigoi and walk into at least three different classrooms during the day" he said.

"I can't do that!" Lissa protested. "What if a guardian stakes me?"

I blanched at the thought.

"Adrian take your stupid dare back!" I snapped, protectively.

"No!" Adrian snarled. "I'll only do that if Christian takes his dare back!"

"CHRISTIAN TAKE YOUR STUPID DARE BACK!" I yelled.

"MAKE ME!" Christian yelled back.

"GUYS!" Lissa yelled over the top of us. "CALM DOWN!"

We complied.

"It doesn't matter!" she said, quickly. "If anyone attempts to stake me I'll tell them it's all a joke."

I didn't like the whole 'if anyone attempts to stake me' sentence a bit.

"No" I said. "It's too dangerous."

"Rose!" Lissa said, exasperated. "I shouldn't have made a big deal of it 'kay? It's nothing - just a silly dare and I'll do it!"

I scowled and turned to Adrian.

"If she gets hurt I'll stake _you."_

Adrian gulped.

Lissa coughed.

"Well then, I'm giving you your dare" she told me. A grin spread across her pretty features. "And I've got the perfect one..."

"What?" I asked, not liking her grin at all.

"Well...it has something to do with your last dare..."

Oh God. No, that was not good at all...why did Lissa have such an evil look on her face? She was supposed to be sweet and innocent!

I bet Christian was corrupting her.

Lissa leaned forward and whispered something in my ear. I paled.

Shit.

Dimitri was going to _murder me!_

* * *

**AN:**

**Hope you liked that. Sorry it took so long for me to update.**

**Do you think the dares we any good? Tell me what your favourite one was.**

**XOXO - Natalie**


	9. Strigoi Wannabe

**Lissa's POV**

I stared, nervously at my reflection.

_'This can't be as bad as the last dare'_

This had become my silent mantra; I repeated it over and over again. This COULD NOT be as bad...right?

I wrung my hands anxiously. I was worried about the reactions I would receive; I'd told Rose not to worry but I couldn't take my own advice. What if they thought I really was a strigoi? What if they tried to stake me? What if I was too slow to tell them the truth?

I shuddered. Better get this over and done with.

* * *

The first classroom I chose was Rose's. At least if they reacted badly I'd have my best friend to protect me.

_'I'm such a coward' _I thought, miserably.

I thought back to how my reflection had looked. My skin had been paler than usual thanks to my trusty foundation. My eyes had been red (contacts of course) and, for a better effect I'd added a bit of red paint to my chin to look like I'd been drinking blood.

I'd really looked like a strigoi.

Pushing the image out of my mind I reached out and pushed open the door.

Silence greeted me.

For a minute I cursed myself - was a classroom filled with novice's really the best place to go when you were pretending to be a strigoi? All of them looked shocked and I readied myself to run away...I'd fulfilled my part of the dare. I'd walked into the classroom.

No one had told me I needed to stick around.

Spinning on my heels, I hurried to the open doorway behind me. Before I could get out though, a hand grabbed my ankle and sent me slamming to the floor.

I groaned when my cheek slammed against the cold floor-boards.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Rose yelled. I heard footsteps hurrying towards me and suddenly the weight on my ankle was gone. I looked up to see Rose holding a dhampir I recognized as Ryan up against the wall.

"Rose! She's a strigoi!" he snapped.

"NO SHE ISN'T! YOU IDIOT!" Rose continued to shriek. I took a look around the area. Everyone looked too shocked to move. I silently thanked the heavens when I realized that there was no teacher in the classroom.

"YOU IDIOT!" Rose was still screaming at her poor fellow-novice. Standing up gingerly (oww...my ankle hurt) I backed away to the door.

"She's getting away! Stop her!" Ryan yelled. No one moved...they were still stunned.

I didn't stick around. Turning quickly, I made a mad dash to the door and slammed in behind me.

If that was how everyone was going to react, then I'd probably be in the Infirmary at the end of the day. No wonder Rose had been so concerned.

I decided that I'd stick to moroi classrooms from now on.

* * *

God. Dammit.

God Frickin' Dammit!

I struggled under my captor's strong hold. I was pinned to the floor, a stake pressed against my neck.

"Lemme explain" I managed to gasp out. It was hard to speak when you had an object crushing your wind pipe.

"Silent Strigoi! Tell me how you entered this place!" bellowed the teacher, who I recognized to be the new teacher - Mr. Dubbly.

I hissed when he pressed the stake closer to my throat.

"Uhh sir...that's..."

One of the students attempted to speak but Mr. Dubbly shut him up with a glare.

"Silence! This is a strigoi..."

"No sir...it isn't." Another student spoke this time. Ahh...it was Abby Badica. "That's Lissa Dragomir."

"That's what the strigoi wants you to think!" Mr. Dubbly exclaimed.

"But sir...that's Lissa alright...and I highly doubt she's a strigoi." This time it was Abby's brother, Xander.

"It's all tricks I tell you!" Mr. Dubbly snapped.

"But sir...you wiped of some of her make up with that stake of yours...see? It's all a costume..."

Thank God for small miracles. Mr. Dubbly removed the stake a peered closely. I sighed in relief, but this quickly turned into a squeak of horror when the stake was once again pressed to my throat.

"SIR!" Every student in the class yelled.

"Oh God..." I moaned. I silently said my prayers because I was certain I would soon be dead.

"SIR YOUR GOING TO KILL HER!" Abby screamed.

"It's all strigoi tricks! You think this is a costume she is wearing but she is truly just wearing a costume on top of another costume to trick us! Or who knows? She could be wearing a costume on top of another costume, on top of another costume, on top of another costume, on top of another..."

I whimpered when I felt a droplet of blood dribble down my shirt. No, this was not good.

God, there were so many things I needed to say.

I wanted to tell Christian how much I loved him...how much of a wonderful boyfriend he was...how I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him...how the 'girl look' definitely didn't work for him...

I wanted to tell Rose how she was my best friend in the world and there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for her...how I was sorry I'd given her such a humiliating dare...

I wanted to murder Adrian for giving me this dare...

Suddenly the pressure was gone. I sighed in relief and then seized up again.

God, this was becoming a habit for me.

Mr. Dubbly stood over me, brandishing a stake. It was positioned right above my heart.

_'Someone save me...'_

"DIE STRIGOI!" Mr. Dubbly yelled. I screamed and rolled out of the way and, for the second time that day, made a mad dash for the door.

"NOOO!" Mr. Dubbly yelled, hurling himself through the air towards me. I let out my own battle cry and hurled myself towards the door.

Closer...closer...closer...NO!

Mr. Dubbly's hand latched onto my ankle and pulled me back. With a defiant shriek I grabbed onto the edge of the doorway, refusing to let go.

"If that's the way it's going to be!" Mr. Dubbly exclaimed and I felt something cold against my ankle. The stake! Oh God...Mr. Dubbly was going to cut my ankle of.

Well I wasn't going down without a fight. Rose wasn't here to protect me and I wasn't going to be the cowardly moroi princess any longer.

With a battle cry I slammed my foot forward.

It caught Mr. Dubbly directly in the stomach. I had to give him credit...he didn't go down easily. Despite the pain he was in (if his wheezing was any clue) he didn't let go of me. I felt the coldness of the stake against my skin yet again but this time it was more firm than before. And it had began cutting through my skin.

With a shriek I let go of the wall and spun around in mid air. I barely bit back a groan when I felt my ankle twist in Mr. Dubbly's grip. I leapt on top of him and clawed at his skin with my nails. My panic had completely taken over.

Mr. Dubbly roared with pain when my nails dug into his eye sockets. He let go of me to clutch the top half of his face. This was all the time I needed.

In one fluid movement I ran towards the doorway. I didn't stop to look back even once. I dashed outside and shot down the hallway at a speed I'd never thought I could possess.

My ankle hurt like hell but I forced myself to ignore it. I heard footsteps rushing from behind me and a familiar heavy panting - Mr. Dubbly was approaching!

I couldn't fight him any longer. I needed to find a hiding place and quick.

As if an answer to my prayers, the girl's toilets came into view. I didn't look behind me to see if Mr. Dubbly was close or not - that would have wasted time. I grabbed the handle of the door and wrenched it open, just as I heard footsteps rounding the corner.

"Ah-ha!" I heard the insane teacher exclaim, just as I slammed the door shut behind me. I threw my weight against the door, just as he barreled into it. Clenching my teeth, I struggled to keep my position. It wasn't an easy thing to do, seeing as Mr. Dubbly was putting his everything into trying to get the door open.

Without really thinking, I reached up towards my face and yanked the red contacts out. I scrubbed furiously at my face to get all of the makeup off in mad desperation. Soon foundation and red paint covered my hands but that didn't stop me as I continued to scrub.

The door banged open and suddenly I found myself sprawled on the floor.

"Ow..." I whispered. I'd have some pretty impressive bruises in the morning. However, right now I had bigger things to worry about.

Like the fact that Mr. Dubbly was staring right at me.

I sighed and slumped onto the floor. There was no way that I could escape this time...I was too tired and sore.

Mr. Dubbly grabbed me by the scruff of my neck. I didn't resist, simply hung limply in his grip. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

It didn't come.

Instead, Mr. Dubbly shoved me behind him and stood, protectively in front of me.

What. The. Hell?

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT THIS INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL, STRIGOI!" Mr. Dubbly bellowed.

I repeat: What. The. Hell?

It seemed that Mr. Dubbly had no idea that I was the 'strigoi.'

"STRIGOI! COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" A pause. "WELL...JUST...COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"

Well, saying I was stunned was an understatement. Did Mr. Dubbly honestly not recognize me? I mean, sure I had taken out the contacts and gotten rid of the makeup but...seriously?

"STRIGOI!"

Well it seemed he didn't.

"The...the strigoi left through that window" I said, quickly. Mr. Dubbly turned to stare at me, as if he had forgotten I was there.

"What?" he asked.

"The strigoi - it left through that window" I repeated. Lying came almost naturally...God, I had been hanging around Rose and Christian too long.

Mr. Dubbly narrowed his eyes in determination.

"I will get that Strigoi and then he will regret the day he messed with Archibald J. Dubbly!" he announced, boldly. He then turned to me. "You can make it back on your own...can't you?"

I nodded quickly.

"Good, good..." he murmured. "Then head back...wouldn't want that strigoi to get you, do we?"

I shook my head. "No sir."

I turned around and quickly walked away before he could say anything else.

Once I had gotten a fair distance away I leaned against the wall and shuddered.

"Never again..." I promised myself. I still had another classroom to visit...but I wasn't going to do it. No, I would have to be insane if I did. I'd had enough of this stupid truth or dare game. Adrian could throw himself of a cliff for all I cared. I wasn't going to be a part of this insanity it any longer.

Raising my head slightly, I stormed off towards my dormitory. I had a collection of bruises to look at and a twisted ankle to tend to...

...I also had a stupid vodka-obsessed womanizer to hunt down. Rose would help me, I was certain about that. But I'd make sure she left the final attack for me.

It seemed near death experiences really did harden you up. I highly doubted that a few hours ago I could have had the guts to plan Adrian's demise.

Oww...my ankle hurt.

* * *

**AN:**

**Did you enjoy that chapter? I hope you did. What did you think of the little 'battle' near the end?**

**Lol, What did you think of Mr. Dubbly?**

**The much anticipated Rose dare will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Review please!**

**XOXO - Nat**


	10. Kisses and Concussions

**Rose's POV**

_'Stay calm, stay calm' _I repeated over and over in my mind.

Oh who was I kidding - I was going to die for sure, if not from humiliation then certainly from Dimitri's wrath.

How could Lissa _do _this to me? Well sure, she didn't know the full extent of my relationship with Dimitri but _still..._

My mind flooded back to what had transpired the day before.

_"This is a continuation of your former dare" Lissa had whispered. That in itself had terrified me. The next words had made me feel physically sick._

_"Call up his family and tell them about how you are his 'long lost daughter.' Invite them here for a 'family reunion' in which they can meet you. Do not tell Dimitri the reason they are visiting - he'll find out when they arrive. You need to arrange his room into a 'party atmosphere' with balloons and food and everything."_

I'd never known my best friend could be so evil.

I sighed and toyed with my mobile phone. Calling Dimitri's family...would be hard. Not about actually calling them (I'd managed to get a hold of their number thanks to Lissa - when I'd asked how she'd simply flashed me a quick grin and had replied 'Being the Dragomir Princess really does work miracles'). Convincing them that I was his daughter would be the hard part.

Sucking up my courage, I dialed the number. The phone was picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?" asked a voice from the other end. "Who is this?"

"This is Rose" I replied. "I...is this Dimitri's family."

The voice turned panicked.

"Yes...is something wrong with him?"

"No, no" I assured. "Nothing's wrong. May I ask who this is?"

"My name is Viktoria Belikov. I am Dimitri's sister."

Oh.

"Well..." I shuffled nervously. "You might want to gather all your family around and turn the phone on speaker. I have something important to tell you...

* * *

I had managed to convince them.

They had been shocked at first but then had accepted it. I suppose I'd forgotten to tell them my age but hey, they wouldn't have believed me if I told them I was seventeen.

I now sat on the floor, dreading their arrival. They would be coming in two days. Two terrible, terrible days of waiting and worrying about Dimitri's reaction when he'd find out.

I'd also have to prepare his room before they arrived...how would I even get into his room? God, another thing to worry about. Why did I have to go and get rid of that rose necklace Victor had given me...

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

Okay. This wasn't that bad. Not that bad at all. This would turn out good - okay, not good, but...not bad. My reputation wouldn't be over.

After all, all I needed to was kiss five guys.

No, not too hard at all...aww hell, goodbye perfect rep! Maybe I could just pretend...

...NO! I had proposed to play this game, I couldn't back out. If I did, and if Rose found out, she'd probably say I cheated and that she won. And then I wouldn't be able to date her. I NEEDED to date her!

Keeping that in mind I grabbed a passing male and slammed my lips onto his.

Pulling back, I smiled.

"Thanks!" I told the bewildered teen. I then took off in the opposite direction.

One down, four to go. Hey this wasn't so bad...if all of them were like that then this would be a piece of cake!

* * *

Why did I have to go and open by big mouth?

Nursing a bruised jaw, I stumbled in the opposite direction. Maybe I shouldn't have gone for one of the dhampirs...especially one with such bulging muscles. But I hadn't stopped to look at his muscles before I had gone for the kill!

Apparently he hadn't liked my kissing much.

"Oww" I whimpered. It wasn't fair.

And I still had three more people to go.

"Hey Mister, are you alright?" asked a voice from next to me. I turned around and saw a child standing to the left side of me, staring at me with wide eyes. Probably one of the young folk, the newbie novices.

I grabbed him and kissed him.

"Thanks for that" I said, cheerily. _This _one wouldn't be able to punch me...

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY LIL' BRO?"

I froze.

Oh shit. What were the chances...the little kid was 'Muscle Man's' little brother.

_God help me._

"Ugh...hey...no need to do that..." I said, backing away slowly. Muscle Man advanced on me.

"He...he kissed me! He stole my first kiss!" wailed the little child.

"Shut up you twirp!" I snarled.

_SLAM!_

Let's just say everything went black for a while.

* * *

When I _finally _woke up I saw a crowd of people surrounding me.

"Ugh...do you people usually just stand and stare when a person is injured?" I groaned. My face felt like it had been run over by a truck.

"Oh...uhh...well" said someone...a male...who was standing right next to me...in kissing distance...

...I quickly kissed him on the lips and leaned back.

He stared at me stunned.

"Uhh..." was all he could manage.

"I probably have a concussion" I said, as an excuse, just in case this person turned out to be just like Muscle Man. Just because he looked like the classic nerd (with glasses, suspenders and even oily, slicked back hair) didn't mean he couldn't have had...hidden talents that didn't involve the square root of pie. Looks could be deceiving.

"Dude...he totally kissed you" said another guy from the other side of me.

I kissed him too.

"Concussion" I replied as an answer to the bewildered look I got.

* * *

**AN:**

**Heres another chapter. Originally I was going to have all of Rose's dare on here but then I realised that there was no possible way that Dimitri's family could make it all the way from Russia to America in one day so I needed to expand on it a little. However, I didn't want to be evil so I DID reveal the dare. The actual dare being done will happen in another chapter...either the next one or the one after.**

**Review please.**

**XOXO - Nat.**


	11. Kristen's Date

**Christian's POV**

I really, really hated Rose - I knew she knew that and I hated her even more for it.

This was all her fault. When I had changed out of my 'Kristen Costume' the day before I had sworn to myself that I would never put it on again. Now, here I was in front of Aaron's dorm, dressed in it again and preparing for my ultimate doom. If I died there would be hell to pay...I'd made sure of it. Or maybe Lissa would make sure of it...she loved me after all (was that love strong enough to make her murder her best friend?).

I walked up to the door of Aaron's dormitory, purposely taking a long time to make my fist reach the door. I then slowly inched forward and knocked very, very softly on the door and prayed that Aaron wouldn't hear so that I would be able to walk away and hopefully make an excuse that he hadn't been there or something.

No luck. The door opened and there the big lump was, standing in all his golden-haired-glory. He squinted at me for a moment and then his entire face lit up.

It was sickening.

"Kristen!" he cooed (yes cooed...I'm not exaggerating or anything). "I didn't think you would actually come!"

"Uh...come?" I asked, because I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Yeah!" Aaron said, enthusiastically. "I asked you out on a date last night remember."

Oh...he did? I tried to remember him doing that but I had been pretty zoned out. I'd been trying to block out whatever he'd been saying with images of how Lissa had looked during our last session in the church attic.

"Of course I remember" I said after a moment. This only made my job all the more easier...I'd originally planned to ask him myself. This at least spared me the embarrassment of forever having on my conscience the fact that I'd asked Aaron out on a date.

"So anyway, like I was saying, I didn't know if you would come...the only girl I've ever gone out with is Lissa and she uh, broke up with me..."

I let out a little evil laugh at this. Aaron paused and gave me an odd look. I covered up my laugh with a small cough and waved for him to continue.

"Uh right..." he said."Anyway yeah and then there was Mia but Lissa kind of interfered with that and then dumped me...again..."

Another snort of laughter escaped from me. Aaron stopped speaking and stared at me again.

"Are you alright?" he asked after a moment.

"Oh yeah" I said. "It's just...your so funny!"

I started giggling again for effect. Guys liked it when you laughed at what they said right? Well I didn't but I was unique and an exception to everything. I also had a unique exception-to-everything girlfriend so I was a lucky one.

"You find my horrible history of dating funny?" Aaron's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Oh Aaron!" I said, trying to imitate his earlier coo. It made my stomach twist but I managed. I think.

"Uh..."

Alright, so maybe not.

"Why don't we take a wonderful, moonlit stole outside Jesse's dorm?" I suggested, hopefully. The sooner this dare was over the better; and the only way it could be over was if Jesse and Aaron got into a fist fight about me. I hoped Aaron hadn't noticed anything suspicious about my question.

"_Jesse's_ dorm?" he said, sounding slightly incredulous. Darn.

"Uh...did I say Jesse's dorm?" I laughed nervously. "I meant...outside."

"Alright" Aaron said, nodding his head as if what I had just said made perfect sense. "But it can't be moonlit."

"You have something against moonlit walks?" I asked.

"No" he said. "But it's daytime so..."

"Oh. Oh right. I knew that."

"Oh course you did" he said, and there was surprisingly no sarcasm in his voice. It sounded...soppy. Really, really soppy. Oh god, he was trying to romance me. "You're really smart do you know that?"

"Um...walking. We should uh, start walking. More walking and less talking." I laughed and it sounded really strained. I then decided to take my own advice and started to walk. Aaron trailed behind me like a lost puppy.

* * *

Coincidentally we ended up outside Jesse's dorm (okay so it wasn't exactly a coincidence...).

"How'd we get here?" Aaron asked, sounding confused.

"Oh this is a shortcut" I said.

"But...how is this..."

"Shh" I said, putting a finger a millimeter away from his lips (because I didn't want to touch them). "Trust me."

"Oh I do." The soppy look was back on his face. I forced myself to turn away before I hurled and tapped on the door. Jesse opened it on the second tap.

"Oh you came!" he said, sounding ridiculously happy.

"Uh..."

"Not that I doubted you'd come of course" he added, arrogantly. "No one has ever turned down a date with Jesse Zeklos."

"You...asked me on a date?" Why did I never remember these things?

"Yeah" he said, eagerly. "Last night remember?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Aaron said, sounding angry for the first time that day. "When was this? Kristen, why didn't you tell me about this?"

I opened my mouth to say 'I didn't remember' but then closed this. These two were meant to get into a fist fight about me...what better time than now?

"I was nervous to tell you" I lied. "Because I thought you'd be mad. I didn't really want to go out with him but he...threatened me."

"What?" Aaron said, furiously.

"What?" Jesse spluttered in disbelief.

"Yeah" I agreed, lying through my teeth. "He said if I didn't he'd hunt me down and send his...gang after me."

"I don't even have a gang!" Jesse protested.

"He does" I told Aaron. "It's a secret gang. He bragged about it to me all evening yesterday..."

"What...how...huh?" Jesse looked stunned. Aaron let out an angry grunting noise.

"Then he said he'd send them after my mother and father and grandmother and grandfather and uncles and aunties...and baby cousin!" I pointed an accusing finger at Jesse. "So I had to say yes, you see!"

Aaron let out another angry grunting noise...which was great and all but wasn't he meant to be swinging fists in my honor by now?

"You can punch him" I suggested. Aaron blinked.

"Huh...?" he said.

"I said you can punch him. You know...in my honor?"

"But...I can't punch him! I'd get in trouble!"

Oh God...I'd forgotten about what an awkward wuss Aaron really was.

"You need to punch him" I said. "Or else I'll be upset because you didn't defend my honor."

"Can't we just...get some ice cream or something?" Aaron suggested, a bit desperately.

"No" I said, stubbornly. "It's a punch or nothing."

"But..."

Oh for God's sake, this was getting nowhere. Well...Rose didn't specify on who needed to punch who. I turned to Jesse.

"Aaron bribed me to say all those things."

Aaron made disbelieving, spluttering noises. Jesse's face darkened...and to my immense glee he threw himself at Aaron. I let out a laugh as the two boys rolled around on the floor; Jesse throwing punches and Aaron trying to roll away.

"Well thank God that's over" I muttered, sneaking away while the two were fighting. They'd eventually notice I was gone but when they did 'Kristen' wouldn't be around anymore...ever. _Ever. _There was no way I was ever going to put this costume on again.

...Hopefully. After all there was still another round of this game to go.

* * *

**AN:**

**Wow...I took a long, long, LONG time to post this chapter. I'm sorry for the wait, I kind of lost all inspiration for writing for a short...uh long...amount of time. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. For people who read my other fics, those will soon be updated as well.**

**...I'm on a happy buzz right now because I've filled my brain with Alternative Rock music. Mmm, I love Alternative Rock...I went on a visit to the dark side and obsessed over RNB music for almost half a year but now I'm back on the music that makes me happy...**

**...ANYWAYS review please because reviews give me the same feeling that Alternative Rock music does...PURE AND UTTER HAPPINESS!**

**XOXO - Natalie (who is very insane on this day and has written this entire chapter in the middle of the night...or morning considering the fact that it is ****12:10 am****).**


End file.
